rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Vladimir
"''Nothing is eternal in this world. Not you, not your ideals, and not me. Only the gods and their laws stand above all else. That is why I will achieve godhood. I have that right. I will become the very concept of what I seek. I will be....eternal."' - The MB's conscience' Profile Species: Dark Meister Race: Pale complexion. Technically caucasian. Height: Well, you'll be dead anyway, so.... Weight: See the above describtion. Likes: Feeding and his superiority. Dislikes: Any above him and prey that put up a fight. Title: ''"The False God" Best Quote: "It''s laughable really. You humans are all alike. You fear what you do not understand, lashing out in a pitiful attempt to protect youselves. When in the end, the real threat has been with you all along....you call me a monster? I say you are the real 'demons here. I am simply here to guide you cattle." '' Fairy Tale Inspiration: ''Count Dracula Appearance Vladimir appears to be an 19 year old human. This is a lie. Vladimir has walked this earth for countless eons, and should in theory, be hundreds of years anyone's senior. He simply wears a pitch black cloak, pants, and boots. That's all he needs. He is pale skinned with equally black hair. His only distinguishing features are his crimson eyes, which he claims relates him to the divine. Biography Vladimir was born and raised centuries in the early dawn of man. He was born with a genetic defiency that granted him several powers. Soon, this memetic phenomenon found itself in other human lifeforms. Thus, the human race was split, as these newfound biological creatures, who believed they were the advanced evolution of humanity, seperated from the rest of the world in order to watch and observe its development. These "super humans" called themselves Dark Meisters, believing they would eventually craft the world in their image and guide it towards an eternal era of peace. Evidently, the rest of humanity regarded them as freaks of nature and monsters, despite the fact the Meisters simply evolved from their original human forms. As such, massive hunts broke out and open persecution of the newbreed occured, until a young Vladimir found himself to be the only survivor. Angered and disgusted, Vladimir swore vengence on the entirety of humanity, claiming to show the people of the world their errors through his deliverance. Vladimir is thus, the last member of the Drakus family line and the last of the Dark Meister species. Vladimir has since walked the earth, a living plague that seeks to obtain divinity in order to reshape the world. Personality Whatever shred of humanity Vladimir possessed has since been forgotten, as the Dark Meister is a stoic and arrogant being. Vladimir cares only for his plans of achieving immorality, and is quite willing to sacrifice anyone without a second of hesitation. Calm and patient, Vladimir is an extremely intellectual being, despite his youthful appearance, and will only speak if absolutely necessary. Because of his time spent wandering the earth, Vladimir has developed into a fine taction and strategist. His forms of attack will usually include some escape route, and his plans are known to create schemes of their own if needed. Despite his nature, Vladimir is not a vampire. In fact, to call him so would be down right insulting. Conveniently, Vladimir himself does not know what a vampire is, choosing not to bother with human trivialities. Furthermore, Vladimir is lacking in a common knowledge of the world as it is today. When in a positive mood, Vladimir will toy with his victims before consumption. However, this is extremely rare. As evident of his delusions of godhood, Vladimir suffers from a massive superiority complex, and cannot comprehend a being that is above himself. In doing so, would baffle and infuriate him beyond all measures, and he will abandon all strategic maneuvers in the sole purpose to prove his dominence. His heartless demeanor would be replaced by a blinding will to be above all else. This arrogance is his downfall. As things stand now, the only people in this world in which Vladimir genuinely cares for, other than himself, are Simon and Marianne. Abilities and Fighting Skills ''"Cower and run. Cling to your meager lives while you still can. Judegment is coming."-'The MB's conscience As a Dark Meister, Vladimir is subject to a host of interesting powers. Vladimir can summon knives of pure darkness out of thin air, using these as either long range, or close combat weapons. Additionally, Vladimir's cloak is sentient and can take the shape of many different animals. These apparitions will usually be coated pitch black, be twice the size of their original species, and possess crimson eyes. The animals Vladimir's cloak usually reverts to are as follows: a black widow, a python, a scorpion, a wolf, and a flock of crows. This is the extent of Vladimir's weapon capabilites, as he mostly reverts to using his Meister genetics to crush his foes. Vladimir's genetic abilities allow him to instantly kill a being, but this is a risky procedure. Vladimir must have two drops of his own blood come into contact with his victims. Once the drops land anywhere on the victim's body, they will automatically flow up the person's skin and bore themselves into the eye sockets. They then slide their wayto the person's brain, killing them. The victim will thus realease all liquids from their body via their eye sockets. This liquid will flow into Vladimir's own eyes, feeding him and keeping him from dying off. All liquid in the victim's body will have been successfully drained. Once contact is made, it is impossible to remove Vladimir's blood, as the two drops will constantly continue to grow blood cells. Therefor, wiping off the blood will prove useless. Other skills include making clones out of his own DNA. However these apparations can easily be countered in one blow. Still, the clones themselves make the victim subject to a host of cruel mindgames. Furthermore, when destroyed, the clones will immediately splatter in a radius of blood tha can reach up to 5 feet. It just takes one drop, and it's all over. Vladimir's most powerful aspect is perhaps his crimson eyes, as they have the power to create life-like illusions. This can be triggered by simply looking at Vladimir's face. These images are so real, that the victim will be encompassed in his gaze while he himself is feeding. More often than not, the last thing his victims witness are his blood coated eyes. Vladimir does have one final trump card, and that is the secret of reanimation. Vladimir can summon a brief army of the undead to aid him. However, this drains a great supply of his life force, and he must quickly feed after using it in order to sustain his existence. As such, he will only resort to this technique in desperate situations. Despite Vladimir's menacing nature, an analysis can reveal that Vladimir is not the god he claims to be. For one thing, his overbearing arrogance can be used to goad him out of his defenses and on to fairer fighting grounds. Furthermore, his eye illusions can be broken if one has a strong enough will. Even his liquid draining can be countered against, as long as the victim does not allow his blood to come into contact with them. Many forget that Vladimir himself was once human, and is slowly dying.Therefor, he must continue to feed or whittle away into nothingness. Perhaps Vladimir's biggest weakness, is the fact that he is a staunch advocate for the morals of old. In other words, Vladimir has no idea of the capacity of modern weapons. A gun would prove most troublesome to him, as his powers have been conceived as "divine" in the olden times. However, the new age brings new tools that are much more deadly than his "black magic". Only his living cloak fails to have a counter to it, as it can repair itself. Combat Style Vladimir will usually strike to kill, and will not hesitate to use his deadly genetics to subdue his prey. If needed, he will employ his other abilities in order to capture his food. Vladimir dos not fight one on one, instead using his illusions or other powers to insure he has the higher ground in any fight. In rare instances in which Vladimir is in a positive mood, he will constantly decieve his prey using his illusions and clones. This will eventually render his food in a comatose state. Relationships The Story So Far... Location: Recent disapperances in heavily forested areas are being linked to corpses found with all of their liquids removed... Theme: Senya Theme (Youth): Saika '' '' Battle Theme:'' Amateratsu (Kakuzu)'' '' '' Author's Musings Ok, so I wanted to make a villian. So sue me. Much more intersting than my last character. My inspiration (if you hadn't guessed) was Dracula of course. What I wondered was this: What if Dracula wasn't actually a vampire, but just some super human? Being who we are, we of course personified him as some monster, when in reality he was just an evolved lifeform. So there you go. Also, if you feel he's OP please feel free let me know. I'll edit to tone down his abilities. And yes I did use HIS character music for a theme, because he might as well be considered a vampire....All images and songs belong to their respectful owners. Category:MB's Property Category:MB's Toolbox